Vigyázz, mit kívánsz
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Snarry! Perselus, és Harry élete sosem volt könnyű. Csapás után csapás érte őket útjukon, de sajnos sosem szabad elfelejteni, hogy mindig lehet rosszabb...


**Snarry.**

Hát sajnálom, hogy életem első Snarryje ilyen lett…

Nagyon szeretném, hogy akinek kicsi gyereke van az olvassa el, akármilyen szörnyű. A végén el is mondom, hogy miért. Azután lehet nyugodtan szidni kommentbe ahogy csak akartok… Szerintem megrázó! (Legalábbis az én kis lelkemnek az…)

Történet: Harry és Piton kapcsolata lelepleződik a Roxfortban, mert Harry véletlenül terhes lesz. Innentől sajnos megindulnak a lejtőn…

Átnézte: Bf_mom és ani Nagyon szépen köszönöm! =)

Vigyázz, mit kívánsz

Perselus Piton egyedül feküdt a hatalmas franciaágyon. Kora hajnal volt, és mégis hiányzott mellőle a kedvese. Az álmai vékony ködén keresztül először fel sem fogta, miért nincs mellette Harry. Talán megint rosszul van? Aztán, ahogy egyre távolabb sodródott az édes tudatlanságtól, eszébe jutottak az elmúlt napok történései. Elkeseredetten fordult oldalára, és simított végig élettársa párnáján. Már megint biztos a vendégszobában aludt. Az élete egy csődtömeg. Minden akkor romlott el, mikor megtudták, hogy Harry terhes lett. Nem elég, hogy szégyenszemre ilyen mocskos homoszexuális kapcsolatban éltek, de mindezt még egy iskolán belül, ahol megfertőzik a többi ártatlan lelkű diákot. Mihelyst nem lehetett tovább titkolni Harry állapotát, őt elbocsájtották és eljárást indítottak ellene kiskorúval létesített szexuális kapcsolat miatt, míg Harryt eltanácsolták.

Mialatt ő az Azkabanban csücsült az ítéletre várva, Harryt minden barátja elhagyta, a sajtó pellengérre állította, és a közvélemény minden formában holtan és/vagy megalázva akarta látni az ő kis hősét. Harry már a 8. hónapba lépett, amikor Pitont felfüggesztettel elengedték, és hazatérhetett társához… a Szent Mungóba. Ha csak egy nappal is hamarabb engedik ki, nem lett volna esélye a legifjabb Weasleynek a közelébe férkőznie, és nem történt volna meg az a baleset, ami Harryt odajuttatta. Még hogy rosszul lépett. Inkább rásegítettek egy taszítással, hogy Harry elveszítse az egyensúlyát, és guruljon vagy 3 métert azokon a hegyes lépcsőkön. Mire odaért a Szent Mungóba, a gyereket már császármetszéssel világra segítették, Harryt pedig az Intenzív Osztályon zárlat alatt tartották, mondván, hogy nem szeretnék, ha valaki megzavarná a pihenésében. Eltört a nyaka és 3 bordája, a fejét, és a hátát erős zúzódások borították, és most kómában tartják, míg ki nem derül, van-e egyéb baja. A gyermekét sem ölelhette magához, mivel koraszülöttként lélegeztetésre volt szüksége egy mesterséges burokban, ezen kívül rajta is rengeteg zúzódást fedeztek fel.

Ott ült összetörve a váróban, teljesen magányosan, és azt kívánta, bárcsak meg se fogant volna az a gyerek. Ha ő nincs, akkor még most is a Roxfortban tanítana, Harry most tenné le a R.A.V.. vizsgáit, és azután boldogan élhetnének, ahogy csak akarnak. Helyette itt van. Egy életre lemondhat a tanításról, mint megfigyelés alatt álló pedofil, a szerelme élet-halál között, és a gyereke talán meg sem éri a holnapot. Tenyereibe hajtotta fejét, és keserves zokogásba kezdett.

A másnapi újságok mind az ő képével, és szerelme összezúzott arcával voltak tele, olyan szalagcímek mellett, amik mind kigúnyolták szenvedéseiket. Teltek a hetek, és Harryt még mindig nem engedték ki a mesterséges kómából. Az orvosok felfedeztek egy vérrögöt az agya alulsó, tarkói részénél, és ki is írták műtétre, amit egy kezdő orvos vezetett le. Mire Harryt megműtötték, kezeibe is vehette Rhys Piton-Pottert. Telt múlt az idő, és Harry csak nem akart felébredni az altatásból, míg ő a Grimmauld téren szenvedett a gyerekkel. Sosem volt dolga még tizenegy évnél fiatalabb emberekkel, nemhogy egy csecsemővel. A börtönben meg valahogy jobban érdekelte, hogy ne szívják ki a lelkét, mint gyermekgondozási könyveket olvasson. Minden egyes pillanat a pici Rhysszel kínszenvedés volt. Folyton üvöltött, hányt és Perselus egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy furán veszi a levegőt, és lázas.

Még aznap bevitte a Szent Mungó gyermekgyógyászati szárnyába, ahol megállapították, hogy a tudatlansága miatt a gyerek súlyos tüdőgyulladást kapott. Ezek után a gyámügy, és a rendőrség is újra rászállt, mondván, egy homoszexuálisból nem lehet jó apa, és az előéletét tekintve azon is csodálkoznak, hogy eddig életben maradt a kis szerencsétlen. Másnap már egy, az elfogására küldött osztag várta Rhys ágyánál, és egy gyámügyi végzés, miszerint elveszik tőle a kicsit. Két hetet töltött előzetesben, mire az ügyvédjei elintézték neki a szabadlábra helyezést. Teljesen összetörve lépett be Harry szobájába, és ült le az ágyára. Úgy érezte, nincs több remény. Lágyan megcsókolta Harry ajkait búcsúzásképp, és elhagyta a kórtermet – ő legalábbis azt hitte - örökre. Hazament, és elővette bájitalos szekrényéből, azt a főzetet, amit még akkor főzött meg mikor azt hitte, Voldemort végképp kicsinálja. Leült a kandalló mellé egy üveg scotch-csal - és a fiolával -, hogy számot vessen életével, mikor az egyik ügyeletes mediboszorkány feje tűnt fel a lángok közt, hogy értesítse, Harry magához tért, de már el is aludt. A megkönnyebbüléstől, és a sokktól kábultan botorkált át a kandallón. Szívébe végre visszaköltözött a remény, hátha élhetnek még normális életet. Harry mellett maradt, nem akart mellőle elmozdulni, míg újra fel nem ébred.

Várt, és várt, de az csak másfél hét múlva történt meg újra. Jószerivel magánál se volt, csak úgy kommunikált, mintha egy másik világhoz beszélne. De végül ébredései besűrűsödtek, és teljesen magához tudott térni. Az örömükbe üröm is vegyült, mert mikor az orvos műtötte, megsértett egy ideget Harry agyában, és nem érezte többé a bal lábát. Több hónapos fizikoterápia után végül mankóval ugyan, de sikerült lábra állnia és mennie kicsit, ami esélyt adott arra, hogy magukhoz vegyék újra Rhyst.

A gyámügy foggal-körömmel harcolt ellenük, de végül Rhys első szülinapját már együtt ünnepelték otthon.

Örömük addig tartott, míg kézhez nem kapták az ügyvédek és a kórház számláját. Az ügyvédek elvitték Harry teljes vagyonát, és a kórházi számla Perselus majdnem összes pénzét. Ott álltak barátok, és pénz nélkül egy egy éves csecsemővel, félig lebénulva, kilátások nélkül, a nyomukban lihegő gyámüggyel, akik csak az első botlásukra vártak. Arról szó sem lehetett, hogy Harry elmenjen dolgozni, hisz ő gondoskodott Rhysről, és a fizikoterápiás kezelései is elvették az idejét és erejét... így ez Perselusra hárult. Minden, amihez a legjobban értett vagy illegális volt, vagy bojkottálták a gyógyszertárak. Egyedül a Weasley ikrek voltak olyan kegyesek, és fogadták be az általa készített bájitalokat, de mint kötelező szabványt, ezeken is fel kellett tüntetni a készítője nevét, így alig hoztak a konyhára valamicskét. Az idő csak telt, és a pénzük fogyott. Perselus különböző külföldi pályázatokra, és vendégmunkákra is jelentkezett, akármit elvállalt volna, csak legális legyen, de mint minden utat, ezeket is felégették előtte.

Nem maradt más hátra, a mugli világban kellett állást vállalnia, mint vegyész-kémikus. Pont annyit keresett ebben a megalázó munkakörben, amivel épp el tudta látni a családját.

Ma vasárnap van. Végre pihenő nap. Elkeseredetten fújta ki a levegőt. És Harry megint terhes. Fogalma sincs, hogyan fog eltartani még egy éhes szájat. Egy kósza könnycsepp csordult le a füléig. Nem akarja őket elveszíteni. Soha nem kellett szenvednie a pénztelenségtől. Miért pont most, mikor boldog lehetne?

Meztelen talpak csattogását hallotta a szobájuk felé közeledni, és egy fél pillanat múlva egy hároméves forma kisfiú dugta be a fejét a résnyire nyitott ajtón.

- Apu. Ébren vagy? - beljebb lépett csendesen és behajtotta maga mögött az ajtót. Motoros kis felsőt, és hozzáillő hosszú alsót viselt. Ébenfekete haját már lassan össze lehet fogni a tarkóján, hogy ne hulljon folyton a gyönyörű, smaragd szemei elé.

- Nem, pipi… Rosszat álmodtál? – a gyerek kuncogva vetődött mellé az ágyba. Perselus felemelte neki a takarót, hogy kis teste beférkőzhessen mellé a jó melegbe.

- Nem! Olyan jót álmodtam. Kíváncsi vagy, hogy mit?

- Persze, mondd el. – És közben egy lágy puszit nyomott a selymes kis buksira.

- Azt álmodtam, hogy - Perselus lágyan mosolygott a kapkodós kis stíluson. Úgy szereti, ahogy a fia beszél. Annyira gyorsan szeretné megosztani a világgal a mondandóját, hogy teljesen belekavarodik, és a nagy sietségben kapkodja a levegőt. – …hogy te, és a papa kivittetek a tengerpartra, és fürödtünk, és építettél velem egy naaagy várat. – Rhys érzékeltetésképpen kitárta karjait, hogy mekkora is volt az a vár, majd gyorsan visszahúzta a takaró alá. Perselus végigsimított Rhys pici kis hátán, majd a pelenkába bújtatott popsira csapott egyet.

- És mi lenne, ha ma délután – miután aludtál - elmennénk, és valóra váltanánk? – A cseppnyi kis arc felé fordult, és egy földöntúli mosollyal jutalmazta őt.

- Igeeen! - ezzel a csatakiáltással ugrott ki az ágyból, és futott át a Sirius volt szobájába, hogy elújságolhassa a hírt másik szülőjének is.

Perselus is kikelt az ágyból, mert ha a gyerek ébren van, akkor már úgyis esélytelen még egy kis alvás. Bement a fürdőszobába, hogy felfrissítse magát. Zuhanyozás közben hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó és egy elmormogott 'Jó reggelt' ütötte meg a fülét.

- Neked is jó reggelt - válaszolt vissza hangosabban.

Elzárta a vizet, és csöpögő testel kilépett a kabinból. Megdermedt a látványtól, elé tárult. Harry teljesen meztelenül állt előtte, pedig a veszekedéseik után mindig rejtegette magát előtte.

- Ne bámulj így. Rhys elcsórta a köntösömet.

Tekintete végig szaladt kedvesén. Vállai kicsit összébb estek a sok ágyban töltött idő miatt, de még mindig szélesek voltak. Sehol egy deka zsír, vagy bőrhiba – kivéve a császármetszés miatti heget az ágyéka felett. És az az ágyék. Hmmm…

Harry megunta a bámulást, és arrébb taszigálta a zuhany ajtóból, majd belépett, és behúzta maga után az ajtót.

- Légy szíves, öltöztesd fel Rhyst a reggelihez.

- Jó…

Perselus magához vette a törölközőjét, és kilépett a párás fürdőszobából. Törölközés közben kiválasztotta az aznapi viseletét: fekete ing, kék passzos farmer. Harry imádta ebben a farmerban. Ideje volna lassan kibékülniük. Egy hete külön szobában alszanak, mert volt olyan hülye, hogy első döbbenetében kiborult, és azt követelte, hogy vetessék el a gyereket. Lassú léptekkel haladt a gyerekszoba felé, és közben komótosan gombolgatta az ingje gombjait. Mire odaért, teljesen kész lett, de fifikásan gombolatlanul hagyott párat, hogy Harrynek jó rálátása legyen mellkasára. Belesett a nyitott ajtón, és meglátta, hogy csemetéje épp jobbról ballra készül átcsoportosítani az összes játékát. Szortíroz, mérlegel, mit is hová rakjon, bár ezt talán egy felnőtt ember nem is értheti, mert valahogy a kiindulási állapot tűnik a rendnek, míg a „kész" állapot egy merő kupi. Bár a rend a kisemberek mániája, a zseni átlát a káoszon… ugyebár. A mi fiunk egy kibaszott zseni!

Perselus ezen gondolkodva belátta, mekkora barom is ő. Ha az kell, hogy eltartsa őket, és az újabb picit, akkor még beáll mugli bankrablónak is és megszökteti a drágáit, de nem hagyja, hogy valami a boldogsága útjába álljon.

- Fiam! Ugye ezt rendbe is akarod rakni?

- Hát nem azt csinálom?

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik, de mindegy. Légy szíves, fejezd be egy kicsit, és öltözzünk fel reggelihez.

- Nem! – Perselus már látta megcsillanni a hiszti jeleit a hihetetlenül zöld szemekben. A gyerek testtartása is azt sugallta, itt aztán vihar készül, ha nem hagyja békén. Márpedig, enni kell és azt bezony felöltözve. De akkor trükközzünk.

- Jó, akkor előbb mennyünk el pisilni.

- Nem!

- De igen, vagy különben jöhet a pelus.

- Nem! Nem kell pelus! – Már vörösödött is a feje, és zaklatottan vette a szavak között a levegőt.

- Akkor irány a bili– kapta is fel a pici gyereket, és megkerülve az emeletes ágyat, ami alatt a plüssök, és egyéb cuccok gyűltek, a szoba másik felébe sétált vele. Na, a gyerek ordításba kezdett, és artikulálatlanul szajkózta, hogy nem kell pisilnie, és nem éhes. Perselus a bili elé állította, és lehúzta róla a gatyáját, a pelust is – legalább ezzel már kevesebb a gondja az öltöztetésnél.

- Ülj le szépen, és pisilj!

- Nem ülőőőhöhök! - Nagy hang semmi könny…

Ekkor lépett be Harry a szobába, és vette át tőle az irányítást. Ő azonnal kapott az alkalmon, és suhant is lefelé a konyhába, valami elfogadható reggelit készíteni. A mai menü szalonnás rántotta lesz uborkával. Már a tányérokra szedte az elkészült ételt, mikor meghallotta, hogy lefelé tartanak a lépcsőn, és immár egészen másért megy a szirénázás.

- MEG NE LÁSSAM, HOGY MÉG EGYSZER EZT CSINÁLOD! MEG NE LÁSSAM! HA MÉG EGYSZER MEGLÁTOM, INKÁBB LETÖRÖM A KEZED. ÉS MOST CSEND LEGYEN! – ezzel bevonultak az étkezőbe. Egy nagyon ideges Harry, és egy nagyon bömbölő gyerek.

- Mit csinált?

- Folyton a nyakára kötözgeti azt a hülye zsineget, komolyan mondom, mintha egy hülyének beszélnék!

- Add visszaaa! – bőgte a fia.

Harry leguggolt hozzá, és nagyon komolyan a szemébe nézett. – Visszadom, de meg kell ígérned, hogy soha, DE SOHA nem fogod újra a nyakad köré tekerni azt a szart!

- Ih- Igérem. – Ezzel mintha elvágták volna, abbamaradt a bőgés, és hüppögve a visszakaparintott madzaggal, felmászott az etetőszékébe. –Töh-törölj meg! – hüppögte Perselusnak, és ő készségesen teljesítette is a kérését. Fogott egy tiszta törlőkendőt, és felitatta vele a nagy krokodilkönnyeket.

- Kifújod?

- Aham. – És nagy trombitálva orrot fújtak.

Ezután mindannyian leültek enni, és végre egy kis csend lett a házban. Néhány harapás után a gyerek kijelentette, hogy ő nem éhes…

- De igen, pár falatot még egyél. Nem tudom, hogy nőttél egyáltalán ekkorára. Nem is eszel. Nem akarsz olyan nagy, és erős lenni, mint a papa? – Perselus lágyan Harryre nézett. Imádta az itthoni reggeleket. Mindig csak a veszekedés, és a harc ment, de mégis - ez mind az övé volt. A két legfontosabb lény az életében, és ők is viszont szeretik, akármilyen egy segg is néha.

- Rhys, ha nem viselkedsz szépen, nem megyünk délután sehova. – Ezek után úgy ült, mint a kisangyal – a kisebb próbálkozásokat kivéve.

Miután mindannyian végeztek, Harry és Rhys kimentek az átriumba játszani, és ráhagyták a rendrakást. Azután, hogy elmosogatott, beült az átrium végébe, külön az ő részére kialakított kis zugba, és belemerült az e havi Bájital Magazinba, amiben álnéven publikált a legújabb felfedezéseiről.

Körülbelül csak két órát élvezhette a csendet, mire újabb szirénázás szakította ki a nyugalmából.

- NEM MEGMONDTAM? HA? ESZEDNÉL VAGY? EZUTÁN LESHETED, HOGY VISSZAKAPOD. BÜNTETÉSBEN VAGY! IRÁNY A SZOBÁD! – süvöltötte Harry hangja. _Na, ideje rájuk nézni_.

Már csak az emeletre vezető lépcsőnél sikerült beérnie őket. Harry maga után vonszolta az óbégató gyereket, és mire felértek, még dühösebb lett. Kivágta a gyerek szobaajtaját, és felültette a gyereket az emeletes ágyra.

- Itt maradsz, míg azt nem mondom, hogy lejöhetsz! Addig gondolkozz el, mit is csináltál rosszul!

Ezzel Perselust is kisodorta a szobából. Behúzta maga mögött az ajtót és neki dőlt. Odabentről Rhys panaszos hangja egyre csak azt ismételgette, hogy _Apa ne hagyj el, ne csináld ezt! Ne hagyj itt._

_Mintha nem is tudom_, _hova mentünk volna. Sosem hagytuk eddig őt magára_, _kivéve a büntiket, és az alvást. Konok gyerek!_ Harry csendesen intett, hogy kövesse a szobájukba. Perselus készségesen, bár picit izgulva lépett be, és fordult meg, amikor Harry becsukta mögöttük az ajtót. Harry nekidőlve a mahagóni nyílászárónak olyan volt, mint egy jelenés. Gyönyörű, és az övé!

- Úgy látom a nadrágodból, hogy békülni akarsz...

Perselus odalépett hozzá, és a karjaiba zárta. – Annyira hülye vagyok! Sajnálom! Tudod, hogy ti vagytok a mindenem. Nem is értem, hogy mondhattam neked olyanokat. Én is szeretném, hogy legyen még egy kisfiunk vagy lányunk, csak megijedtem, hogy újra át kell élnünk olyan időszakot, mint mikor Rhysért küzdöttünk a gyámüggyel. Szeretlek titeket! Ha az kell, elhagyjuk a varázsló világot, és mugliként tartalak el, vagy kirabolok egy bankot. Megteszem! Ha ti nem lennétek, már rég megöltem volna magamat. És még egy ok, hogy életben maradjak és boldog legyek… Csodálatos, Harry! Annyira sajnálom! – Észre se vette, hogy közben eleredtek a könnyei, és azok végig folytak arcán. Harry felemelte válláról az arcát és lágyan megcsókolta.

- Ne sírj kicsi kígyóm. Megértem, hogy megijedtél. Nem úgy kellett volna megtudnod…

- De ha én ne sírjak, te miért sírsz? – A szájával fogta be újból az övét, és szépen lassan az ágyuk felé tolta, majd mikor nekiütköztek, lenyomta rá. Perselus egész testén végig száguldott a megkönnyebbülés, hogy Harry nem szándékozik a hülyesége miatt tovább büntetni,és szorosan magához ölelte a kisebb testet. Egyre hevesebben, és kétségbeesettebben csókolta az éhes ajkakat, míg meg nem érezte az inge alatt azokat az édes kis kutakodó ujjakat, majd elszakította száját a másikétól.

- Nem este kéne ezt? vagy miután elaludt, délután?- Harry tovább ostromolta, immár a nyakát puszilgatta, és ráharapott gyengéden az ádámcsutkájára. Perselus beleremegett a vágyba.

- Gyorsak leszünk.

_Az biztos_! - gondolta magában Perselus, miközben Harryről lerántotta a pólóját, és úgy fordult, hogy helyet cserélhessenek. Belenézett a csillogó szemekbe, és úgy érezte, mintha Edevis tükrébe nézne. Addig semmi sem számít, míg ez a két egyforma szempár mindennap ilyen szeretettel néz rá.

Először Harry nadrágját oldotta ki, és húzta le a kerek feneke alá, majd a sajátját segített ugyanígy kioldani Harry ügyetlenkedő ujjainak. Miután kiszabadult, teljes súlyával ránehezedett a párjára, megfogta Harry csuklóját, majd beleköpött a tenyerébe. Harry értetlenkedve bámult fel rá, majd mikor levezette nyálas kezét az összedörzsölődő merevedéseikhez, izgatott szikrák csillantak szemében. Azzal egy időben, hogy merevedéseiket összefogta a nedves kis tenyér, Perselus belemarkolt az alatta fekvő hihetetlenül kerek fenékbe, és megemelve azt, mozogni kezdett rajta. Harry kezének pumpáló ritmusára gyúrta a kezei között lévő halmokat, míg szájával nedves ösvényt húzott Harry fültövétől le, egészen a kulcscsontjáig, és vissza a szájához. Lassan kocsonyává olvadt a gerince, ahogy egyre gyorsabban pumpálta az a pici kéz.

- Lassan… - Zihálás. - Én mindjárt… - Ahogy rekedt hangon belesuttogott Harry fülébe, a kisebb test egy hangos nyögéssel megfeszült, és magját Perselus farkára spriccelte. Az ő számára, úgy tűnt, szétfolyt a világ, és csak lebegett, míg végül beleélvezett a huncut kis tenyérbe. Lihegve dőlt kedvesére, és próbálta összeszedni magát annyira, hogy legalább egy pálcanélküli _Suvickus_ra fussa, de Harry megelőzte.

- Ügyes! Úgy látom, azért fejlődsz Potter – dicsérte meg Harryt a lassan csillapodó zihálása közepette.

A másik szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Most meg megdicsérsz? Ellágyultál, bébi.

Perselus játékosan megsértődve legurult a párjáról.

- Csak aludjon el a gyerek… majd meglátod mennyire nem! – Ezzel az épp felkelő Harry fenekére csapott. Az nevetve ugrott meg, és lépett arrébb. Gyorsan felöltöztek, és rendbe szedték magukat. Harry az órára pillantva megszólalt.

- Légyszi, hozd le Rhyst, készítem az ebédet. – Ezzel nyomott egy puszit Perselus arcára, és leszaladt a földszintre. Szinte szökdécselt. Perselusznak is hasonló érzés repkedett a gyomrában.

Felszabadult léptekkel közelítette meg a fia szobáját. Hogy kívánhatta valaha is, hogy Rhys meg se foganjon? Hangosan bekopogott, és bekiáltott.

- Rhys, ki szeretnél jönni? – Semmi válasz. – Bemegyek…

Ahogy benyitott, és egyszerre be is lépett, eltűnt belőle minden boldog érzés. Gerincén ezer cruciatussal egyenértékű fájdalom csapott át, minden szívdobbanásával. Úgy érezte, megpördült körülötte a világ, de valahogy sikerült talpon maradnia. Elméje folyamatos lüktetéssel skandálta:

_Rhys._

Nem tudta, hogy igazából kimondta-e, és ha kimondta, akkor esetleg ordította-e, vagy csak suttogta. Szíve erővel facsarodott össze, hogy újra megingott lábain, majd a tüdeje kiáltott kétségbeesetten levegőért. Nem bírták tovább lábai, elgyengülten a térdére esett. Ekkor már érzékelte maga mögött... Esetleg hallotta, hogy Harry megkérdez valamit. De ő nem értette, hogy mit. A fülei ütemes zúgásba kezdtek, és csak azt látta maga előtt, ahogy elsőszülött fia Harry köntös övével a nyakán, felakadva az ágyának rácsában, élettelenül csüng. Fejecskéje lilán billent oldalra, az arcocskáján még nem száradtak fel a könnyek.

- Mindjárt megtöröllek, picim, ne aggódj. – Az elgyengült lábai valahogy életre keltek, és oda vitték a picikéjéhez. Ahogy leemelte a kis testet, észrevette, hogy a nadrágja elején vagy egy nagy folt. – Ejnye Rhys! Apa nem fog örülni, hogy megint bebaleseteztünk. Legközelebb szólj időben jó? Te, nagyfiú.

Ekkor mögötte, mintha a lüktető zúgáson keresztül egy gyötrődő… nem is… inkább agonizáló kiáltást hallott volna. Mi volt ez? Valakit kínoz Voldemort? Lenézett a karjaiban fekvő kisfiára, és kicsiny test alatt rásimított a sötét jegyre.

- Majd holnap elmegyünk a partra, kicsim.

Lábjegyzet:

Ahogy mondtam, lehet szidni a lelkivilágotok miatt!

Tulajdonképpen azért kértem, hogy a kisgyerekesek olvassák el, mert ez egy megtörtént eset. Mamám kinn dolgozik Németországban, mint takarítónő, és egy olyan családnál is dolgozik, ahol ez történt. A szülők lent voltak a konyhában, csinálták az ebédet, míg a gyerek fenn az emeleten játszott. Hívták le ebédelni, de mikor sokadik alkalommal se jött, felmentek érte. Ott találták vérbe fagyva, mert az anyuka köntösének övével véletlenül felakasztotta magát.

Ma kezdte a keresztfiam is ezt a hülyeséget egy kis madzaggal… Elvettük! Kérlek, ti is figyeljetek oda a picikéitekre… Engem megrázott, ahogy így belegondoltam. Szeretem azt a kis szarost!

Vérzik a szívem, hogy ilyen lett a vége, gondolkoztam is a happy enden, de úgy mi értelme lett volna :(

**Snarry.**

Hát sajnálom, hogy életem első Snarryje ilyen lett…

Nagyon szeretném, hogy akinek kicsi gyereke van az olvassa el, akármilyen szörnyű. A végén el is mondom, hogy miért. Azután lehet nyugodtan szidni kommentbe ahogy csak akartok… Szerintem megrázó! (Legalábbis az én kis lelkemnek az…)

Történet: Harry és Piton kapcsolata lelepleződik a Roxfortban, mert Harry véletlenül terhes lesz. Innentől sajnos megindulnak a lejtőn…

Átnézte: Bf_mom és ani Nagyon szépen köszönöm! =)

Perselus Piton egyedül feküdt a hatalmas franciaágyon. Kora hajnal volt, és mégis hiányzott mellőle a kedvese. Az álmai vékony ködén keresztül először fel sem fogta, miért nincs mellette Harry. Talán megint rosszul van? Aztán, ahogy egyre távolabb sodródott az édes tudatlanságtól, eszébe jutottak az elmúlt napok történései. Elkeseredetten fordult oldalára, és simított végig élettársa párnáján. Már megint biztos a vendégszobában aludt. Az élete egy csődtömeg. Minden akkor romlott el, mikor megtudták, hogy Harry terhes lett. Nem elég, hogy szégyenszemre ilyen mocskos homoszexuális kapcsolatban éltek, de mindezt még egy iskolán belül, ahol megfertőzik a többi ártatlan lelkű diákot. Mihelyst nem lehetett tovább titkolni Harry állapotát, őt elbocsájtották és eljárást indítottak ellene kiskorúval létesített szexuális kapcsolat miatt, míg Harryt eltanácsolták.

Mialatt ő az Azkabanban csücsült az ítéletre várva, Harryt minden barátja elhagyta, a sajtó pellengérre állította, és a közvélemény minden formában holtan és/vagy megalázva akarta látni az ő kis hősét. Harry már a 8. hónapba lépett, amikor Pitont felfüggesztettel elengedték, és hazatérhetett társához… a Szent Mungóba. Ha csak egy nappal is hamarabb engedik ki, nem lett volna esélye a legifjabb Weasleynek a közelébe férkőznie, és nem történt volna meg az a baleset, ami Harryt odajuttatta. Még hogy rosszul lépett. Inkább rásegítettek egy taszítással, hogy Harry elveszítse az egyensúlyát, és guruljon vagy 3 métert azokon a hegyes lépcsőkön. Mire odaért a Szent Mungóba, a gyereket már császármetszéssel világra segítették, Harryt pedig az Intenzív Osztályon zárlat alatt tartották, mondván, hogy nem szeretnék, ha valaki megzavarná a pihenésében. Eltört a nyaka és 3 bordája, a fejét, és a hátát erős zúzódások borították, és most kómában tartják, míg ki nem derül, van-e egyéb baja. A gyermekét sem ölelhette magához, mivel koraszülöttként lélegeztetésre volt szüksége egy mesterséges burokban, ezen kívül rajta is rengeteg zúzódást fedeztek fel.

Ott ült összetörve a váróban, teljesen magányosan, és azt kívánta, bárcsak meg se fogant volna az a gyerek. Ha ő nincs, akkor még most is a Roxfortban tanítana, Harry most tenné le a R.A.V.. vizsgáit, és azután boldogan élhetnének, ahogy csak akarnak. Helyette itt van. Egy életre lemondhat a tanításról, mint megfigyelés alatt álló pedofil, a szerelme élet-halál között, és a gyereke talán meg sem éri a holnapot. Tenyereibe hajtotta fejét, és keserves zokogásba kezdett.

A másnapi újságok mind az ő képével, és szerelme összezúzott arcával voltak tele, olyan szalagcímek mellett, amik mind kigúnyolták szenvedéseiket. Teltek a hetek, és Harryt még mindig nem engedték ki a mesterséges kómából. Az orvosok felfedeztek egy vérrögöt az agya alulsó, tarkói részénél, és ki is írták műtétre, amit egy kezdő orvos vezetett le. Mire Harryt megműtötték, kezeibe is vehette Rhys Piton-Pottert. Telt múlt az idő, és Harry csak nem akart felébredni az altatásból, míg ő a Grimmauld téren szenvedett a gyerekkel. Sosem volt dolga még tizenegy évnél fiatalabb emberekkel, nemhogy egy csecsemővel. A börtönben meg valahogy jobban érdekelte, hogy ne szívják ki a lelkét, mint gyermekgondozási könyveket olvasson. Minden egyes pillanat a pici Rhysszel kínszenvedés volt. Folyton üvöltött, hányt és Perselus egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy furán veszi a levegőt, és lázas.

Még aznap bevitte a Szent Mungó gyermekgyógyászati szárnyába, ahol megállapították, hogy a tudatlansága miatt a gyerek súlyos tüdőgyulladást kapott. Ezek után a gyámügy, és a rendőrség is újra rászállt, mondván, egy homoszexuálisból nem lehet jó apa, és az előéletét tekintve azon is csodálkoznak, hogy eddig életben maradt a kis szerencsétlen. Másnap már egy, az elfogására küldött osztag várta Rhys ágyánál, és egy gyámügyi végzés, miszerint elveszik tőle a kicsit. Két hetet töltött előzetesben, mire az ügyvédjei elintézték neki a szabadlábra helyezést. Teljesen összetörve lépett be Harry szobájába, és ült le az ágyára. Úgy érezte, nincs több remény. Lágyan megcsókolta Harry ajkait búcsúzásképp, és elhagyta a kórtermet – ő legalábbis azt hitte - örökre. Hazament, és elővette bájitalos szekrényéből, azt a főzetet, amit még akkor főzött meg mikor azt hitte, Voldemort végképp kicsinálja. Leült a kandalló mellé egy üveg scotch-csal - és a fiolával -, hogy számot vessen életével, mikor az egyik ügyeletes mediboszorkány feje tűnt fel a lángok közt, hogy értesítse, Harry magához tért, de már el is aludt. A megkönnyebbüléstől, és a sokktól kábultan botorkált át a kandallón. Szívébe végre visszaköltözött a remény, hátha élhetnek még normális életet. Harry mellett maradt, nem akart mellőle elmozdulni, míg újra fel nem ébred.

Várt, és várt, de az csak másfél hét múlva történt meg újra. Jószerivel magánál se volt, csak úgy kommunikált, mintha egy másik világhoz beszélne. De végül ébredései besűrűsödtek, és teljesen magához tudott térni. Az örömükbe üröm is vegyült, mert mikor az orvos műtötte, megsértett egy ideget Harry agyában, és nem érezte többé a bal lábát. Több hónapos fizikoterápia után végül mankóval ugyan, de sikerült lábra állnia és mennie kicsit, ami esélyt adott arra, hogy magukhoz vegyék újra Rhyst.

A gyámügy foggal-körömmel harcolt ellenük, de végül Rhys első szülinapját már együtt ünnepelték otthon.

Örömük addig tartott, míg kézhez nem kapták az ügyvédek és a kórház számláját. Az ügyvédek elvitték Harry teljes vagyonát, és a kórházi számla Perselus majdnem összes pénzét. Ott álltak barátok, és pénz nélkül egy egy éves csecsemővel, félig lebénulva, kilátások nélkül, a nyomukban lihegő gyámüggyel, akik csak az első botlásukra vártak. Arról szó sem lehetett, hogy Harry elmenjen dolgozni, hisz ő gondoskodott Rhysről, és a fizikoterápiás kezelései is elvették az idejét és erejét... így ez Perselusra hárult. Minden, amihez a legjobban értett vagy illegális volt, vagy bojkottálták a gyógyszertárak. Egyedül a Weasley ikrek voltak olyan kegyesek, és fogadták be az általa készített bájitalokat, de mint kötelező szabványt, ezeken is fel kellett tüntetni a készítője nevét, így alig hoztak a konyhára valamicskét. Az idő csak telt, és a pénzük fogyott. Perselus különböző külföldi pályázatokra, és vendégmunkákra is jelentkezett, akármit elvállalt volna, csak legális legyen, de mint minden utat, ezeket is felégették előtte.

Nem maradt más hátra, a mugli világban kellett állást vállalnia, mint vegyész-kémikus. Pont annyit keresett ebben a megalázó munkakörben, amivel épp el tudta látni a családját.

Ma vasárnap van. Végre pihenő nap. Elkeseredetten fújta ki a levegőt. És Harry megint terhes. Fogalma sincs, hogyan fog eltartani még egy éhes szájat. Egy kósza könnycsepp csordult le a füléig. Nem akarja őket elveszíteni. Soha nem kellett szenvednie a pénztelenségtől. Miért pont most, mikor boldog lehetne?

Meztelen talpak csattogását hallotta a szobájuk felé közeledni, és egy fél pillanat múlva egy hároméves forma kisfiú dugta be a fejét a résnyire nyitott ajtón.

- Apu. Ébren vagy? - beljebb lépett csendesen és behajtotta maga mögött az ajtót. Motoros kis felsőt, és hozzáillő hosszú alsót viselt. Ébenfekete haját már lassan össze lehet fogni a tarkóján, hogy ne hulljon folyton a gyönyörű, smaragd szemei elé.

- Nem, pipi… Rosszat álmodtál? – a gyerek kuncogva vetődött mellé az ágyba. Perselus felemelte neki a takarót, hogy kis teste beférkőzhessen mellé a jó melegbe.

- Nem! Olyan jót álmodtam. Kíváncsi vagy, hogy mit?

- Persze, mondd el. – És közben egy lágy puszit nyomott a selymes kis buksira.

- Azt álmodtam, hogy - Perselus lágyan mosolygott a kapkodós kis stíluson. Úgy szereti, ahogy a fia beszél. Annyira gyorsan szeretné megosztani a világgal a mondandóját, hogy teljesen belekavarodik, és a nagy sietségben kapkodja a levegőt. – …hogy te, és a papa kivittetek a tengerpartra, és fürödtünk, és építettél velem egy naaagy várat. – Rhys érzékeltetésképpen kitárta karjait, hogy mekkora is volt az a vár, majd gyorsan visszahúzta a takaró alá. Perselus végigsimított Rhys pici kis hátán, majd a pelenkába bújtatott popsira csapott egyet.

- És mi lenne, ha ma délután – miután aludtál - elmennénk, és valóra váltanánk? – A cseppnyi kis arc felé fordult, és egy földöntúli mosollyal jutalmazta őt.

- Igeeen! - ezzel a csatakiáltással ugrott ki az ágyból, és futott át a Sirius volt szobájába, hogy elújságolhassa a hírt másik szülőjének is.

Perselus is kikelt az ágyból, mert ha a gyerek ébren van, akkor már úgyis esélytelen még egy kis alvás. Bement a fürdőszobába, hogy felfrissítse magát. Zuhanyozás közben hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó és egy elmormogott 'Jó reggelt' ütötte meg a fülét.

- Neked is jó reggelt - válaszolt vissza hangosabban.

Elzárta a vizet, és csöpögő testel kilépett a kabinból. Megdermedt a látványtól, elé tárult. Harry teljesen meztelenül állt előtte, pedig a veszekedéseik után mindig rejtegette magát előtte.

- Ne bámulj így. Rhys elcsórta a köntösömet.

Tekintete végig szaladt kedvesén. Vállai kicsit összébb estek a sok ágyban töltött idő miatt, de még mindig szélesek voltak. Sehol egy deka zsír, vagy bőrhiba – kivéve a császármetszés miatti heget az ágyéka felett. És az az ágyék. Hmmm…

Harry megunta a bámulást, és arrébb taszigálta a zuhany ajtóból, majd belépett, és behúzta maga után az ajtót.

- Légy szíves, öltöztesd fel Rhyst a reggelihez.

- Jó…

Perselus magához vette a törölközőjét, és kilépett a párás fürdőszobából. Törölközés közben kiválasztotta az aznapi viseletét: fekete ing, kék passzos farmer. Harry imádta ebben a farmerban. Ideje volna lassan kibékülniük. Egy hete külön szobában alszanak, mert volt olyan hülye, hogy első döbbenetében kiborult, és azt követelte, hogy vetessék el a gyereket. Lassú léptekkel haladt a gyerekszoba felé, és közben komótosan gombolgatta az ingje gombjait. Mire odaért, teljesen kész lett, de fifikásan gombolatlanul hagyott párat, hogy Harrynek jó rálátása legyen mellkasára. Belesett a nyitott ajtón, és meglátta, hogy csemetéje épp jobbról ballra készül átcsoportosítani az összes játékát. Szortíroz, mérlegel, mit is hová rakjon, bár ezt talán egy felnőtt ember nem is értheti, mert valahogy a kiindulási állapot tűnik a rendnek, míg a „kész" állapot egy merő kupi. Bár a rend a kisemberek mániája, a zseni átlát a káoszon… ugyebár. A mi fiunk egy kibaszott zseni!

Perselus ezen gondolkodva belátta, mekkora barom is ő. Ha az kell, hogy eltartsa őket, és az újabb picit, akkor még beáll mugli bankrablónak is és megszökteti a drágáit, de nem hagyja, hogy valami a boldogsága útjába álljon.

- Fiam! Ugye ezt rendbe is akarod rakni?

- Hát nem azt csinálom?

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik, de mindegy. Légy szíves, fejezd be egy kicsit, és öltözzünk fel reggelihez.

- Nem! – Perselus már látta megcsillanni a hiszti jeleit a hihetetlenül zöld szemekben. A gyerek testtartása is azt sugallta, itt aztán vihar készül, ha nem hagyja békén. Márpedig, enni kell és azt bezony felöltözve. De akkor trükközzünk.

- Jó, akkor előbb mennyünk el pisilni.

- Nem!

- De igen, vagy különben jöhet a pelus.

- Nem! Nem kell pelus! – Már vörösödött is a feje, és zaklatottan vette a szavak között a levegőt.

- Akkor irány a bili– kapta is fel a pici gyereket, és megkerülve az emeletes ágyat, ami alatt a plüssök, és egyéb cuccok gyűltek, a szoba másik felébe sétált vele. Na, a gyerek ordításba kezdett, és artikulálatlanul szajkózta, hogy nem kell pisilnie, és nem éhes. Perselus a bili elé állította, és lehúzta róla a gatyáját, a pelust is – legalább ezzel már kevesebb a gondja az öltöztetésnél.

- Ülj le szépen, és pisilj!

- Nem ülőőőhöhök! - Nagy hang semmi könny…

Ekkor lépett be Harry a szobába, és vette át tőle az irányítást. Ő azonnal kapott az alkalmon, és suhant is lefelé a konyhába, valami elfogadható reggelit készíteni. A mai menü szalonnás rántotta lesz uborkával. Már a tányérokra szedte az elkészült ételt, mikor meghallotta, hogy lefelé tartanak a lépcsőn, és immár egészen másért megy a szirénázás.

- MEG NE LÁSSAM, HOGY MÉG EGYSZER EZT CSINÁLOD! MEG NE LÁSSAM! HA MÉG EGYSZER MEGLÁTOM, INKÁBB LETÖRÖM A KEZED. ÉS MOST CSEND LEGYEN! – ezzel bevonultak az étkezőbe. Egy nagyon ideges Harry, és egy nagyon bömbölő gyerek.

- Mit csinált?

- Folyton a nyakára kötözgeti azt a hülye zsineget, komolyan mondom, mintha egy hülyének beszélnék!

- Add visszaaa! – bőgte a fia.

Harry leguggolt hozzá, és nagyon komolyan a szemébe nézett. – Visszadom, de meg kell ígérned, hogy soha, DE SOHA nem fogod újra a nyakad köré tekerni azt a szart!

- Ih- Igérem. – Ezzel mintha elvágták volna, abbamaradt a bőgés, és hüppögve a visszakaparintott madzaggal, felmászott az etetőszékébe. –Töh-törölj meg! – hüppögte Perselusnak, és ő készségesen teljesítette is a kérését. Fogott egy tiszta törlőkendőt, és felitatta vele a nagy krokodilkönnyeket.

- Kifújod?

- Aham. – És nagy trombitálva orrot fújtak.

Ezután mindannyian leültek enni, és végre egy kis csend lett a házban. Néhány harapás után a gyerek kijelentette, hogy ő nem éhes…

- De igen, pár falatot még egyél. Nem tudom, hogy nőttél egyáltalán ekkorára. Nem is eszel. Nem akarsz olyan nagy, és erős lenni, mint a papa? – Perselus lágyan Harryre nézett. Imádta az itthoni reggeleket. Mindig csak a veszekedés, és a harc ment, de mégis - ez mind az övé volt. A két legfontosabb lény az életében, és ők is viszont szeretik, akármilyen egy segg is néha.

- Rhys, ha nem viselkedsz szépen, nem megyünk délután sehova. – Ezek után úgy ült, mint a kisangyal – a kisebb próbálkozásokat kivéve.

Miután mindannyian végeztek, Harry és Rhys kimentek az átriumba játszani, és ráhagyták a rendrakást. Azután, hogy elmosogatott, beült az átrium végébe, külön az ő részére kialakított kis zugba, és belemerült az e havi Bájital Magazinba, amiben álnéven publikált a legújabb felfedezéseiről.

Körülbelül csak két órát élvezhette a csendet, mire újabb szirénázás szakította ki a nyugalmából.

- NEM MEGMONDTAM? HA? ESZEDNÉL VAGY? EZUTÁN LESHETED, HOGY VISSZAKAPOD. BÜNTETÉSBEN VAGY! IRÁNY A SZOBÁD! – süvöltötte Harry hangja. _Na, ideje rájuk nézni_.

Már csak az emeletre vezető lépcsőnél sikerült beérnie őket. Harry maga után vonszolta az óbégató gyereket, és mire felértek, még dühösebb lett. Kivágta a gyerek szobaajtaját, és felültette a gyereket az emeletes ágyra.

- Itt maradsz, míg azt nem mondom, hogy lejöhetsz! Addig gondolkozz el, mit is csináltál rosszul!

Ezzel Perselust is kisodorta a szobából. Behúzta maga mögött az ajtót és neki dőlt. Odabentről Rhys panaszos hangja egyre csak azt ismételgette, hogy _Apa ne hagyj el, ne csináld ezt! Ne hagyj itt._

_Mintha nem is tudom_, _hova mentünk volna. Sosem hagytuk eddig őt magára_, _kivéve a büntiket, és az alvást. Konok gyerek!_ Harry csendesen intett, hogy kövesse a szobájukba. Perselus készségesen, bár picit izgulva lépett be, és fordult meg, amikor Harry becsukta mögöttük az ajtót. Harry nekidőlve a mahagóni nyílászárónak olyan volt, mint egy jelenés. Gyönyörű, és az övé!

- Úgy látom a nadrágodból, hogy békülni akarsz...

Perselus odalépett hozzá, és a karjaiba zárta. – Annyira hülye vagyok! Sajnálom! Tudod, hogy ti vagytok a mindenem. Nem is értem, hogy mondhattam neked olyanokat. Én is szeretném, hogy legyen még egy kisfiunk vagy lányunk, csak megijedtem, hogy újra át kell élnünk olyan időszakot, mint mikor Rhysért küzdöttünk a gyámüggyel. Szeretlek titeket! Ha az kell, elhagyjuk a varázsló világot, és mugliként tartalak el, vagy kirabolok egy bankot. Megteszem! Ha ti nem lennétek, már rég megöltem volna magamat. És még egy ok, hogy életben maradjak és boldog legyek… Csodálatos, Harry! Annyira sajnálom! – Észre se vette, hogy közben eleredtek a könnyei, és azok végig folytak arcán. Harry felemelte válláról az arcát és lágyan megcsókolta.

- Ne sírj kicsi kígyóm. Megértem, hogy megijedtél. Nem úgy kellett volna megtudnod…

- De ha én ne sírjak, te miért sírsz? – A szájával fogta be újból az övét, és szépen lassan az ágyuk felé tolta, majd mikor nekiütköztek, lenyomta rá. Perselus egész testén végig száguldott a megkönnyebbülés, hogy Harry nem szándékozik a hülyesége miatt tovább büntetni,és szorosan magához ölelte a kisebb testet. Egyre hevesebben, és kétségbeesettebben csókolta az éhes ajkakat, míg meg nem érezte az inge alatt azokat az édes kis kutakodó ujjakat, majd elszakította száját a másikétól.

- Nem este kéne ezt? vagy miután elaludt, délután?- Harry tovább ostromolta, immár a nyakát puszilgatta, és ráharapott gyengéden az ádámcsutkájára. Perselus beleremegett a vágyba.

- Gyorsak leszünk.

_Az biztos_! - gondolta magában Perselus, miközben Harryről lerántotta a pólóját, és úgy fordult, hogy helyet cserélhessenek. Belenézett a csillogó szemekbe, és úgy érezte, mintha Edevis tükrébe nézne. Addig semmi sem számít, míg ez a két egyforma szempár mindennap ilyen szeretettel néz rá.

Először Harry nadrágját oldotta ki, és húzta le a kerek feneke alá, majd a sajátját segített ugyanígy kioldani Harry ügyetlenkedő ujjainak. Miután kiszabadult, teljes súlyával ránehezedett a párjára, megfogta Harry csuklóját, majd beleköpött a tenyerébe. Harry értetlenkedve bámult fel rá, majd mikor levezette nyálas kezét az összedörzsölődő merevedéseikhez, izgatott szikrák csillantak szemében. Azzal egy időben, hogy merevedéseiket összefogta a nedves kis tenyér, Perselus belemarkolt az alatta fekvő hihetetlenül kerek fenékbe, és megemelve azt, mozogni kezdett rajta. Harry kezének pumpáló ritmusára gyúrta a kezei között lévő halmokat, míg szájával nedves ösvényt húzott Harry fültövétől le, egészen a kulcscsontjáig, és vissza a szájához. Lassan kocsonyává olvadt a gerince, ahogy egyre gyorsabban pumpálta az a pici kéz.

- Lassan… - Zihálás. - Én mindjárt… - Ahogy rekedt hangon belesuttogott Harry fülébe, a kisebb test egy hangos nyögéssel megfeszült, és magját Perselus farkára spriccelte. Az ő számára, úgy tűnt, szétfolyt a világ, és csak lebegett, míg végül beleélvezett a huncut kis tenyérbe. Lihegve dőlt kedvesére, és próbálta összeszedni magát annyira, hogy legalább egy pálcanélküli _Suvickus_ra fussa, de Harry megelőzte.

- Ügyes! Úgy látom, azért fejlődsz Potter – dicsérte meg Harryt a lassan csillapodó zihálása közepette.

A másik szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Most meg megdicsérsz? Ellágyultál, bébi.

Perselus játékosan megsértődve legurult a párjáról.

- Csak aludjon el a gyerek… majd meglátod mennyire nem! – Ezzel az épp felkelő Harry fenekére csapott. Az nevetve ugrott meg, és lépett arrébb. Gyorsan felöltöztek, és rendbe szedték magukat. Harry az órára pillantva megszólalt.

- Légyszi, hozd le Rhyst, készítem az ebédet. – Ezzel nyomott egy puszit Perselus arcára, és leszaladt a földszintre. Szinte szökdécselt. Perselusznak is hasonló érzés repkedett a gyomrában.

Felszabadult léptekkel közelítette meg a fia szobáját. Hogy kívánhatta valaha is, hogy Rhys meg se foganjon? Hangosan bekopogott, és bekiáltott.

- Rhys, ki szeretnél jönni? – Semmi válasz. – Bemegyek…

Ahogy benyitott, és egyszerre be is lépett, eltűnt belőle minden boldog érzés. Gerincén ezer cruciatussal egyenértékű fájdalom csapott át, minden szívdobbanásával. Úgy érezte, megpördült körülötte a világ, de valahogy sikerült talpon maradnia. Elméje folyamatos lüktetéssel skandálta:

_Rhys._

Nem tudta, hogy igazából kimondta-e, és ha kimondta, akkor esetleg ordította-e, vagy csak suttogta. Szíve erővel facsarodott össze, hogy újra megingott lábain, majd a tüdeje kiáltott kétségbeesetten levegőért. Nem bírták tovább lábai, elgyengülten a térdére esett. Ekkor már érzékelte maga mögött... Esetleg hallotta, hogy Harry megkérdez valamit. De ő nem értette, hogy mit. A fülei ütemes zúgásba kezdtek, és csak azt látta maga előtt, ahogy elsőszülött fia Harry köntös övével a nyakán, felakadva az ágyának rácsában, élettelenül csüng. Fejecskéje lilán billent oldalra, az arcocskáján még nem száradtak fel a könnyek.

- Mindjárt megtöröllek, picim, ne aggódj. – Az elgyengült lábai valahogy életre keltek, és oda vitték a picikéjéhez. Ahogy leemelte a kis testet, észrevette, hogy a nadrágja elején vagy egy nagy folt. – Ejnye Rhys! Apa nem fog örülni, hogy megint bebaleseteztünk. Legközelebb szólj időben jó? Te, nagyfiú.

Ekkor mögötte, mintha a lüktető zúgáson keresztül egy gyötrődő… nem is… inkább agonizáló kiáltást hallott volna. Mi volt ez? Valakit kínoz Voldemort? Lenézett a karjaiban fekvő kisfiára, és kicsiny test alatt rásimított a sötét jegyre.

- Majd holnap elmegyünk a partra, kicsim.

Vége

**Lábjegyzet:**

Ahogy mondtam, lehet szidni a lelkivilágotok miatt!

Tulajdonképpen azért kértem, hogy a kisgyerekesek olvassák el, mert ez egy megtörtént eset. Mamám kinn dolgozik Németországban, mint takarítónő, és egy olyan családnál is dolgozik, ahol ez történt. A szülők lent voltak a konyhában, csinálták az ebédet, míg a gyerek fenn az emeleten játszott. Hívták le ebédelni, de mikor sokadik alkalommal se jött, felmentek érte. Ott találták vérbe fagyva, mert az anyuka köntösének övével véletlenül felakasztotta magát.

Ma kezdte a keresztfiam is ezt a hülyeséget egy kis madzaggal… Elvettük! Kérlek, ti is figyeljetek oda a picikéitekre… Engem megrázott, ahogy így belegondoltam. Szeretem azt a kis szarost!

Vérzik a szívem, hogy ilyen lett a vége, gondolkoztam is a happy enden, de úgy mi értelme lett volna :(


End file.
